The exemplary implementations relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the eletronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronics industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and structures of semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated.